Time of Year
by Admiral Sab
Summary: Ron and Hermione avoid talking post DH until Christmas. Originally written for Ron Hermione fic exchange on LJ.


**Title:** The Time of Year  
**Author:** **admiral_sab**  
**Beta:** **_seratonin**  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 2935  
**Summary:** Ron and Hermione have a lot to talk about. Set first Christmas after the war, so it's DH compliant.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** JKR owns it, I don't.  
**Author's Notes:**Thanks for the opportunity to write this. It's my first R/Hr story and I hope I fulfilled the request the way my requestee intended.

Christmas was always a favorite time of year around the Weasley household. Ron Weasley had a lot of fond memories of Christmases spent at the Burrow; this year, however, Ron could only look around the room and think about those who weren't around this year. His mind wandered back to the morning after they had won the war…

_"Ron, do you want to talk about it?"_

Hermione Granger was a girl, so, of course she wanted to talk about it. Hermione, like Ginny, thought that talking helped and would make everyone better. Ron didn't say a word though, he just stared out the window, wondering where the funerals would take place. Would Fred be buried at the burrow or would they lay him to rest at Hogwarts with the others who had died in the final battle? Snape would probably be buried next to Dumbledore - that would be fitting. But what about Fred? These were the thoughts that Hermione was trying to pry out of him, but why? What did she care? Didn't she have her parents to think about? What about Harry? Harry, once again, lost friends of his father.

"Well, if you won't talk to me, that's fine, I'll just go talk to Harry." This earned her a sideways look from Ron. Was she a mind reader now? "He probably won't want to talk either, but someone has to stop being stubborn. It's the only way we'll ever start healing." With that she walked off; that was the last time he saw her.

The next day she went to find her parents in Australia and only left him a note that read:

"When you are ready to talk- really open up- I'll be there. You know how to find me. With love, Hermione."_Of course, back then he had read the note a dozen times and always got stuck on that 'With love, Hermione', bit. What did that mean? Was it a declaration or just her usual end to a letter? All he really had to do was find Hermione and ask her himself, but that would mean her wanting to talk, and that was something he wasn't ready for. He needed to think; couldn't she just be there with him? Why did she leave?_

And so it was on Christmas morning that Ron's thoughts were were brought to missing family. They were all going to Fred's grave- at Hogwarts - this afternoon to visit. It was also an opportunity to see Ginny, who was finishing her last year at the school.

When the war ended, Harry and Ginny got back together and had been very happy to do so. When Ginny left for her final year, Harry was miserable for awhile; he never said anything to Ron though, probably out of respect. Harry knew Ron was missing Hermione terribly. Ron didn't quite realize how much until that morning.

"You know, Ron, if you'd stop being such a stubborn git I'm sure Hermione would love to see you."

Harry had interrupted Ron's thoughts to point out the obvious once again. Ron looked at his best friend with contempt, but then something in his friend's eyes made him soften. "It's not my fault. _She_left, Harry. She didn't want to be around me because I didn't feel like talking and guess what, I still don't!"

"I didn't want to talk either. Hermione understood that. She only left because she needed to go help her parents. I know for a fact that right now all she wants is to see you."

"She knows where to find me, Harry; if she really wanted to see me, she could."

"Actually, she can't. Well not yet. She's busy." Harry looked as those he was inwardly kicking himself. Like he hadn't meant to say that.

"How do you know? Have you seen her? Why didn't you tell me?"

There was that look again, but Ron hoped his look of desperation would persuade Harry to spill what he knew.

"No, I haven't seen her; Ginny did." Harry looked like he was going to hang his head in shame, but instead shook his head with a look of determination. "She asked Ginny not to tell me because she didn't want you to know. But I think it's all just so silly. I mean you're both mad for each other, so, just get your act together and talk!"

"She doesn't want to see me then. Why else would she not want me to know that Ginny saw her." Now Ron was completely confused.

"Because she's a girl, Ron, and she has this idea that you are supposed to know where she is and go to her. It's insane, I know, but it's how they think." Harry was now grinning.

"So where is she then?" Ron was looking at Harry with an expression on his face he knew Harry would recognize. It was a look of action. Ron was going to see Hermione, talk to her, and make things right.

"Hogwarts. Where else?" Harry was almost laughing. Ron could have smacked himself. Of course that's where she was! They were all offered a chance to go back to Hogwarts and finish their seventh year, but Harry went straight to Auror training and Ron… he put it off. He had something he had to do for the family first. So Ron was helping George with the joke shop that he and his twin, Fred, used to co-own.

Ron actually smiled; a real smile, and said "What a coincidence, we're headed there today." Harry only shrugged at his friend and smiled back.

* * *

Hogwarts was back to being a school and it looked as majestic as it had the first day Ron saw it. Today there weren't a lot of people inside; it was the holidays. Ginny was there waiting for her family to meet her on the grounds and Hermione was most likely there doing what Hermione did best. She was probably studying in her room or reading in the library. He wanted to find her first, but, he knew, his family needed him to be there with them. Ron would have to wait for later to work things out with Hermione.

"Hey, Ginny!" Harry was the first to spot Ron's sister as he ran up to greet her with a hug. Ron only noticed the person standing next to Ginny. He'd know that figure anywhere. He ran after Harry with the rest of his family following closely behind.

When he reached his sister and Hermione he didn't know what to say so he just smiled at the both of them, not really meeting Hermione's eyes. He needed to get her alone so they could talk. Really talk. Harry was the brave one and spoke first, "So, Hermione, how've you been?"

"Fine. School work has been hard, but I've had plenty of time to study. Ginny and I are in a lot of classes together. Oh and Neville too. He's been really great this year."

"Well I'm glad they came back for the year. We would have, but, well, we never really were that great at studying."

Through all of this Ron heard only bits and pieces and didn't speak, the more he heard, the sadder he got. He didn't even realize his Mum had started speaking until she touched his arm, "Ron, are you all right?" She was looking at him with concern. He hadn't meant to alarm her, so, he shrugged off his thoughts and smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Mum. Really." He knew he wasn't a great liar, but she seemed to accept his reply and began to speak again,

"All right, everyone, let's get going before it gets too cold. Hermione, you are welcome to come back with us to the Burrow for some cocoa."

"Oh, I- I'd love to, Mrs. Weasley, thank you for the offer." Hermione had been about to say no, but Ron knew his Mum's look changed her mind. How could you say no to her on Christmas when she needed family and friends around. Ron was grateful she had said yes, because this meant he'd have a better chance to speak with her. They could chat over cocoa and maybe it would be like old times.

They headed for the gravesite, no one saying a word. Ron saw Ginny and Harry holding hands, Hermione walking close to Ginny. Ron noticed George lingering back with Percy. Those two had gotten closer after Fred died, but Ron still didn't know how to be around Percy or George.

* * *

"Hermione, wait. Can I talk to you for a second?"

They were finally back at the burrow and Hermione didn't want to wait, but Harry was the only person left outside that could save her. He said something to Ron in a whisper then walked inside. He was no help. So, she turned and said her first words to him in months, "Sure, Ronald." She hadn't meant for her tone to be so rough, but she was the one that wanted to talk a long time ago and now he was acting like it was his idea.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Talk to me like I'm 12."

Something in Ron's voice made her soften. She managed a smile and said,"Sorry, please go ahead. It's rather cold out here and I'd really like that cocoa you're mum promised."

"Right, sorry, I- oh here" He handed over his jacket. She eyed it warily, but finally gave in and put it on. "I only wanted to talk because I needed to know why you left the way you did. When Ginny said you wanted to see me I took that as a good sign that you didn't hate me. But now I'm beginning to wonder."

"Ginny told you that?" Hermione asked even though she knew the answer.

"No, actually, Harry told me." Hermione figured as much, it was actually what she had planned all along. Silly boys.

"Well, I did want to see you, Ron, of course. I just didn't think you wanted to see me. I left the way I did because you didn't need me. I went down to talk to Harry, but Ginny was with him and holding his hand and it made me sad, so—"

"Wait, you left the way you did because Harry made you sad being with Ginny?"

"No, not like that, I just felt unnecessary . Harry had always turned to me; you had always turned to me. You both didn't need me and I felt alone and rejected. We kissed Ron, I kissed you and you kissed back; at least I thought you did, but then that was it. You didn't seem to want me around anymore; I thought it was because I wasn't what you wanted. Maybe I'm not as good a kisser as Lavender or as pretty or maybe because the war was over you knew you'd be a hero and get any girl you wanted. I don't know why, Ron, but I felt like you didn't feel the same way I felt about you. At least not anymore. Then with Harry, I just needed to go away. I spent the summer with my parents. I got my Hogwarts letter. I was sure you'd be there, you and Harry. But you didn't come. That was my answer. If you really cared for me and wanted to see me, you knew I'd go back to school. You'd know where I was and you'd want to be around me, but you didn't. Then I found out from Ginny that Harry was in Auror training and you were helping George with the store. I wanted to go to Hogsmeade to see you, but I never mustered up the courage. So, I just study all the time and spend time with Seamus, Neville, and Ginny."

When she was through she felt embarrassed because she hadn't meant to say all that. She hadn't meant to speak so long either, she looked over at Ron, but he was quiet. She waited on someone to break the silence and finally, Harry did.

"Sorry- you two, but, Ron, your Mum wants you both to come inside for cocoa and we're exchanging presents." He turned around and walked back through the door, holding it and waited for them to follow. They did, silently, neither saying a word.

"Oh thank you, Harry. I love it!" Harry had gotten Ginny a locket, with their photographs inside it. It really was a nice gesture.

They were sitting on the floor next to each other, Ron was seated above Harry and Hermione was next to him on the couch. Everything got quiet for a moment, when Molly decided to speak, "I guess us old folks will be headed to bed. Hermione, you're welcome to stay in Ginny's room. You have some clothes here from before. Good night, everyone and happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas!" Arthur followed her while Bill and Fleur left for home. Percy, George and Charlie also went to bed.

"Well, Hermione, are you going to stay or not?" Ginny was pleading Hermione with her eyes. Ron wanted to plead as well, but instead he just folded his hands in his lap.

"I don't know, Gin. I'm still kinda upset with you for telling Harry what I asked you not to."

"What? Harry!" Harry only rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Hey, I told Ron not to tell her."

"Ron!"

They all turned to look at Ron, but he had gotten up. He was looking out the window and being very quiet. Finally, he spoke, "Hermione, you have to stay because I haven't given you your Christmas gift yet." He walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Ron, you didn't have to get me anything, I don't have anything for you." He looked into her eyes and he knew she did have something for him. More than any material thing could ever offer him.

"That's all right, please, stay." She relented and sat back down on the couch waiting for him to give her his gift. She didn't have to wait long, he thought. He sat back down next to her, turning towards her with his leg crossed in front of him, his arm stretched out almost behind her neck and he spoke, "I was wondering where Fred would be buried." This caught everyone off guard, but they let him finish. "I was wondering if he'd be buried at Hogwarts, like Dumbledore, or maybe here at the Burrow. I knew it would be Hogwarts though, it was a nice thought. And Snape should have been buried there too. That's what I was thinking the day before you left. That's what I didn't want to talk about, Hermione. Then, I started wondering why you wanted to talk so badly. Why did you have this need to talk; why weren't you trying to get Harry to talk. Then you must have read my mind, because that's what you did next. Then I started thinking about how silly I was thinking you were in love with Harry all these years." The look she gave him told him that was still a crazy idea and Harry only rolled his eyes at him.

"Ron, you don't have to-"

"Please, I need to finish or I won't get it all out and I need to say it." Hermione simply nodded. "Then I thought about how guilty I felt for still being alive when Fred had died. I thought maybe there was something we could have done to save him. Why couldn't we save him? We'd been saved loads of times. You wanted to know why I didn't go to Hogwarts this year? I didn't want the reminder. I wanted to work with George to help him out because I needed to do something. And of course, I wanted to see you, Hermione, I missed you. Ask Harry, he saw me moping around here. And why would you think I didn't care for you anymore? I love you, Hermione, I reckon, I've always felt that way, just took me awhile to realize it. I think you're brilliant and beautiful and completely off your rocker for putting up with me for all these years. And I'm a stupid prat for being so stubborn. Oh and when you kissed me, I kissed you back."

Hermione was almost crying, but she held her tears back because she knew he would think they were sad tears. She had never felt so happy, he loved her. He really did love her. She wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him, but they had company so she just smiled. "That was a great gift, thank you, Ron."

"Sometimes, I do something right." He grinned and took her hand and kissed it. That was Harry and Ginny's cue. "Well, that was interesting. Glad we could witness that." Ginny laughed and walked toward the stairs waiting on Harry to walk her up. "Yeah, mate, that was brilliant. And I'm happy for you, really. And yes, I still think of her as a sister, so, don't break her heart again, ok? Good night." He patted Ron on the shoulder and made his way up the stairs and Ron shouted after them, "Hermione will be up in a minute so don't get any ideas!"

He turned to see Hermione staring at him and he decided to take a chance. He leaned in to her, softly kissing her and she pulled him closer. They broke the kiss and looked at each other: "Ok so maybe not in a minute…"

_**ORIGINAL REQUEST  
Briefly**_**describe what you'd like to receive:** Classic R/Hr fluff, lots of UST, and something that can make me cry with happiness..  
**Preferred Rating:** not fussed...  
**OBHWF Inclusion (Y/N):** Yes  
**Holiday Choice (Christmas, New Year's, Both, or Unimportant):** Don't mind  
**Other Holidays to incorporate (optional, maximum of three):**  
**Specifics Wanted:** Ron/Hermione admitting true feelings...  
**Deal Breakers (what don't you want?):** incest, rape, etc...


End file.
